Greg's Junk
by Where Did My Life Go
Summary: Amethyst makes a move. Greg cries. It's short enough you probably won't regret reading it.
It was three years after Rose had given up her physical form and Pearl was watching Steven while Greg and Amethyst watched some tapes in the van. Rather than the usual sitcom they watched tapes of Rose.

Greg had gone into the carwash office to take a leak and the tape had ended. Naturally Amethyst put on the next one in the pile. It was dark and poorly shot. Rose was naked and…

Amethyst turned it off before Greg returned.

"So what's up next? What say we pick up on Little Butler, Huh?"

"Yeah! Sounds awesome!"

Greg went to take the tape out of the VCR and saw what was inside it.

"Oh Amethyst, you didn't watch this uhh… did you?" Greg blushed.

"No! Maybe…" Amethyst shifted. "Yes. I did."

Greg sat down in front of the tv unsure of what to do now. Amethyst went and sat in front of him. She flopped forward to rest her head on his shoulder, he was surprised for half a second but then laced his fingers into her long hair.

"Oh Amethyst, I miss her too. I know you loved her."

"It's not just that."

Amethyst pulled her tank top down in front, exposing her gem and them her breasts which were pressing against him. She took a deep unnecessary breath making sure he felt them against his chest.

"Amethyst I don't think…"

"That's no mystery to me." She snarked.

"No really, this isn't right."

She shoved him down onto his back forcefully and mounted him. Her breasts almost reminded him of rose, or was it simply that everything did?

"Look, you humans don't last that long and I'm not going to let this slip away. We lost rose and she was thousands of years old. Look at you! You're so weak! I'm going to take what I want while I still can. Okay?"

Greg was stunned to silence. Amethyst took the opportunity to pull his pants off, he wasn't wearing underpants.

"This doesn't look like it did on the video, is it because you're older now or…"

"Hey! It's umm, I'm having trouble calming down is all, and you're my best friend."

"That's why I want this so bad. Please."

"Alright. I need you to… well you saw the video, right? Like that."

"So, with my mouth?" She leaned forward and her heavy breasts rested on his thighs as she very gently took him in her mouth. It wasn't long until his cock started to harden I her mouth.

"Hey! It's changing! This is fun. Like eating but not."

"Yeah…sort of." Greg agreed, still not quite adjusted to the situation.

She licked at the wide head of his cock as it started to leak. She had to shift her mouth just a bit bigger to accommodate him comfortably. He just couldn't seem to unclench though. His eyes were shut tight.

"Open your eyes Greg." She said so softly.

When he opened his eyes there she was. Rose, just like in the video. Pale cheek nuzzling against his length and large curls falling onto his stomach, only the curls were silver not pink.

"Oh Rose." He sighed and relaxed at last.

"That's right dear, it's just me and I'm going to take such good care of you. I love you."

Greg let himself pretend. He let himself pretend that it was his late wife sucking at his cock, the corners of her mouth turning up in a smile around it as her curious fingers played with his pubic hair. He let his fingers invade her curls and guide her head ever so slightly.

It wasn't even a full minute before he was shooting his cum into her mouth. In her excitement Amethyst forgot herself and slipped back into her own form to take hot salty liquid into her mouth for a second before swallowing all of it, and looking up at him to lick her purple lips.

"Please don't be sad Greg. I know you miss her but you're not alone. I'm here. I can be here. Just let me okay."

She climbed into his lap, and started grinding. He smiled and cupped her breasts, she leaned forward and he inhaled deeply. She didn't smell like flowers but it was nice.

"I could get used to this." He smiled.

"Good."

He was already hard again but who could blame him, her body was beautiful, though more compact than he was used to.

She rubbed against his erection a few times before trying to position herself on it.

Greg bolted upright.

"Amethyst stop."

"Greg it's okay, just let me-"

"Amethyst No! Get off me!" He shoved her off and she landed on her butt legs spread wide.

"What the fuck Greg!?"

"I can't! We can't!"

"No! I want you! Shut up!" She crawled back toward him but he grabbed her and pulled her toward him on her side, legs safely together, in his arms, flailing to get out of his grasp. He knew she wasn't really trying. She was so much stronger, if she wanted to overpower him she would have.

She was mad and frustrated. He was just frustrated.

He shoved his face into her hair.

"I can't lose you! I won't lose you too Amethyst! That's how I lost her and I won't lose you! You're all I have left. I won't let you do that! You can't risk it." He was crying, almost hysterical.

She pushed him away, angry.

"Fuck you! Fuck your shit! I'm leaving. At least I can leave."

She shifted into Rose and said

"Because I can't leave honey. I'm dead. I'm dead because you killed me."

"Amethyst no! Why? Why would you?"

"Because you took her away and I hate you for that!" She shouted as she stumbled out of the van in tears and ran away.

Greg watched her go and then shut the van door behind her. He rested head on a pile of tee-shirts and cried himself to sleep.


End file.
